greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hook, Line and Sinner
is the twentieth episode of the sixth season and the 122nd overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Sloan returns to Mark's apartment, just as she's going into labor, and Teddy, Mark and the still-fighting Callie and Arizona are there to help with the birth and to get Mark through his grandson's pending adoption. Meanwhile Teddy sees Derek's invitation to illustrious cardiothoracic surgeon Tom Evans' as a threat to her future employment at the hospital, and the team work on a crab boat captain who has been stabbed with a giant shark hook. Full Summary Open with Callie and Arizona talking about babies. Arizona basically says her idea of a dream life is the two of them traveling to Europe. She feels like a baby would get in the way. Sloan runs into the room looking for suture kits. Teddy leads a group effort as they deliver Little Sloan's baby. Cristina is giddy because superstar doc Tom Evans is at the hospital to perform his unique technique for bypass surgery. Teddy (who seems to have a cold) was not aware. Evans asks Cristina to scrub-in. April asks Meredith about Evans and it becomes clear that she has a thing for Derek. Sloan is enamored with his newborn grandson. Alex and Lexie get paged while asleep in bed together. He leaves the room without any concern for her. With a trauma on the way, Teddy asks Derek whether Evans is there for her job. Derek wasn't aware she was interested in a full-time contract and she asks to be considered for the job. Little Sloan bought a ton of toys for the baby, most of which aren't age-appropriate. She asks Sloan to call the adoptive parents. A father and son arrive on a chopper from a fishing accident. The father has an enormous shark hook stuck into his side. While Fisherman Father is being attended to, his son comes in and apologizes for losing control of a rope. The Fisherman Father blames Fisherman Son for the accident. The 15-year old Fisherman Son vomits while being treated and admits that its possible he subconsciously allowed his father to get hurt. Primarily because of how much her father seems to be digging the baby, Little Sloan says she might consider keeping the baby. Arizona doesn't like the direction this is taking. Derek probes Webber for advice on whether he should hire Teddy on a permanent basis. Webber thinks Derek should make the call on his own. Alex continues to treat Lexie poorly at work and Bailey notices. Arizona is upset with Sloan for not having called the adoptive parents yet. Sloan seems fired-up that this baby represents a chance for him to have a family. Fisherman Son tells Lexie his father's "always hated me." She tells him a story about almost thinking about killing her mother with ten saccharine packets. Arizona and Callie argue over Sloan and the way he is handling his new grandson. Arizona is defensive of the couple that Little Sloan approved to adopt the baby. They are paged when Little Sloan freaks out over the baby crying. Just prior to Owen removing the hook from Fisherman Father in the O.R., Teddy sneezes and shakes the entire table. This causes an artery to be nicked. The patient is eventually stabilized, but Teddy feels incredibly guilty about her screw-up. Cristina assists in awe as Evans completes the surgery. Meredith tells Cristina and Alex she's a little concerned about April fawning over he husband, that at one point she was the "love-struck intern." Sloan tells Callie he's thinking of taking paternity leave to help Little Sloan with the baby. Callie reminds him that Little Sloan probably isn't ready. During the conversation Callie reminds herself that Arizona's brother died. Alone in an elevator Teddy tells Owen about her fears with respect to getting hired and begins to cry. He holds her and the two very nearly kiss. Fisherman Father takes a turn for the worse and Teddy wants to take him to the O.R. Derek thinks they should get a CT first, but ends up agreeing with her. Lexie basically figures out what is wrong with the fisherman family. Bailey tells her she is giving Alex too much power professionally because of their personal involvement. Lexie runs to the O.R. and stops Teddy from beginning surgery, telling her that the father and son have a contagious condition. Teddy admits she was probably wrong and Derek yells through the intercom to move the man. Sloan tells Derek he should hire Teddy. He then has a meltdown related to his grandson and throws several things around Derek's office. Teddy tells Cristina she probably won't get to do any hands-on learning if Evans is hired. Cristina really hadn't realized that Evans was there for Teddy's job. Callie tells Arizona their baby wouldn't be like her brother, like one of the babies in the NICU. Arizona responds angrily that "I'm not broken," that her lack of interest in children is because she likes her life the way it is. Sloan tells his daughter he called her mother. He says he will help her with the baby as much as possible but she shouldn't decide to keep the boy because of him. Cristina asks Owen to put in a good word for Teddy with Derek. Instead Owen walks into the office and points out that Evans would be a great hire and Teddy has enough contacts on the east coast that she would land on her feet. He leaves the office and Cristina (who did not hear the conversation) thanks him. Fisherman Father and Derek discuss the difficulties of "being captain." He apologizes to his son and says the accident was his own fault. Sloan has a final conversation with the baby before the adoptive parents arrive to take him. Meredith comes into Derek's office and instigates a role-playing hook-up where she pretends to be an intern. Lexie comes clean with Alex and tells him he needs to stop treating her terribly or the sex will end. Callie tries to tell Arizona that she can't get along without a baby and burst into tears. Arizona comforts her. Teddy tells Sloan she is staying permanently. "Okay," he tells her. Webber tells Derek he is happy to learn he gave Teddy the contract and that loyalty makes for a great chief. Derek responds that he originally offered the contract to Evans, but Evans turned it down. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Scott Cohen as Dr. Tom Evans *Glenn Morshower as Walter *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley *Nicholas Purcell as Doug Co-Starring *Susan Grace as Jane *Deborah Puette as Trish *Brian Poth as Keith *Michael Lesly as Flight Paramedic Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Texas in July. *This episode scored 10.47 million viewers. *When Meredith, Alex and Cristina are talking in the cafeteria, Meredith's yogurt moves from her hand to the table and back to her hands between shots. Gallery Episode Stills 6x20-1.png 6x20-2.png 6x20-3.png 6x20-4.png 6x20-5.png 6x20-6.png 6x20-7.png 6x20-8.png 6x20-9.png 6x20-10.png 6x20-11.png 6x20-12.png 6x20-13.jpg Hooklinesinner.jpg Quotes :Callie: I get it. You watch parents go through horrible, unimaginable pain every day. And you went through horrible, unimaginable pain when you lost your brother and your parents never got over it. But if we had a baby- our baby's not gonna be one of those kids in your NICU. Our baby won't be your brother. I mean, knock on wood, but- Do you know how happy our baby would be? :Arizona: I'm not broken. My lack of wanting to have a baby is not some pathology that you can pat yourself on the back for having diagnosed. I like my life, the way that it is. I thought I liked it with you in it. I hope I'm not wrong. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes